rinatomonagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lina
'''Lina '''is the first vampyre born in the Vampire Knight universe, the "Eve" of the world, and the incarnation of Rina Tomonaga, now resting within Rina, often taking control of Rina's body. She makes appearances in flashbacks two million years ago, writing in her diary about how different vampire legends, myths or not, came to be. Biography Lina and her twin brother and lover, Raidon, are born as the "Adam and Eve" of the Vampire Knight universe, with Lina being the first vampyre, and Raidon being the first Pureblood vampire. The two were lovers until Raidon went power-hungry and went on to killing every Trueblood born. Lina, knowing she had to stop him, mates with an ex-human, Damien and keeps her memories of the incoming war in a diary that Raidon gave to her on her 13th birthday. When Lina turned eighteen, she became stuck in that immortal body and lived on for centuries, but her chronological age is unknown. Lina created the world of the humans, the Vampire Hunters, and that of a Knight's (vampires), but her "children" soon turned against her and she later is killed, along with Raidon and Damien. Lina is reincarnated two million years later, when Julie Takeyama (and Juri Kuran) gives birth to Rina Tomonaga (Rina Kuran). Lina gives Rina her body and her Trueblood powers, turning Rina into a Trueblood. There Lina remained asleep inside Rina until she is needed. Lina often speaks to Rina in her mind, much to Rina's dismay, and sometimes takes control of Rina's body, which happened a few times after Rina is near a Level E vampire. She also may be able to activate Rina's hidden strength when Rina snapped after a school bully tried giving her a "make-over" and pinning her face to the ground, and when she killed Shizuka Hio. Rina often reads Lina's diary, and it may be possible that Lina is controlling the diary so no one else other than Rina can read it. Since the diary is written in the Trueblood language, Rina is the only one able to read it. The diary tells Rina much information of the past, and she is Lina's reincarnation, and how the Vampire Knight universe was created. Personality Lina's personality seems to be the complete opposite of Rina's as Rina Tomonaga. She is more of a quiet, calm, mature, patient, and clean character, unlike Rina who is talkative, childish, impatient, and foul with her language. She seems to love teasing Rina from time to time, and can act childish when she needs to be. However like Rina is at times, she is very kind and helps her people as the "ruler". She has an understanding side though, when she doesn't tame Damien when he wanted to drink her blood. Lina knows her position as the guardian of daytime and life, where she realizes that she must stop the incoming war that her brother and lover, Raidon, caused from coming. She may still love Raidon, but it is not revealed if she does. Lina also seems to care about Rina, as she calls Rina her "host" or "human", and she acts motherly towards her when Rina uses foul languages, telling her to watch her language. Lina gives Rina information that she needs in situations Rina can't handle on her own, like when Rina and Akuro Hachirobei were near death in a school fire, and Lina ordered Rina to call for Zero, which Rina obeys to do. Relationships Raidon Raidon is Lina's twin brother and mate. When the two were born as the "Adam and Eve" of the world, Raidon and Lina began to create the begins of the world (humans, vampires, and vampire hunters), and began to serve as the rulers of the communities. Lina loved Raidon as a lover with Raidon being the same about her, but after creating the beings of the world, Raidon went power-hungry and Lina realized that Raidon plans on ruling the world alone with no one else, and wants Lina's power all to himself after he killed Lina's friend, Naomi in a wedding massacre. Realizing she had to stop him, Lina teams up with Raidon's friend and her possible second mate, Damien, Kaname Kuran, and the Night Class students' ancestors against Raidon, traveling from place to place so she could hide from Raidon and protect her people. Things took turns for the worse however, because Raidon managed to convience the vampire hunters and vampires that Truebloods were dangerous because of her powers and highly tempting but poisonous blood. He then went to kill every Trueblood created, no matter what age. Before her death, along with Raidon's and Damien's, Lina and Damien managed to defeat Raidon, and Damien vowed to follow him wherever he went so he wouldn't harm Lina. Lina may still love Raidon, but that is not known, as she is now resting within Rina Tomonaga. Raidon also may still be targeting Lina (and Rina), but Damien is preventing him from doing so. Damien Damien is Lina's guard and her possible second mate. Raidon introduced Lina to Damien as his friend, and Lina later comes to realize that Raidon never trusted Damien because of how he couldn't control his thirst for blood. Lina doesn't tame him when he lost control, and just asked him to be gentle when she offers her blood to him. Damien and Lina seemed to have fallen in love after Raidon went mad with the want for power, which started after Raidon killed Lina's friend, Naomi at her wedding. Even though Lina and Damien managed to defeat Raidon, they also died, but Damien cursed Raidon to follow him wherever he goes so he could never hurt Lina again, therefore making Damien and Raidon's spirits to merge together. In present time, Damien only made one appearance outside of Zephyr Nakamura's body to Zero Kiryuu inside of a mirror. He threatened Zero that he will never forgive him if he didn't save "her" (hinting that he may be talking about Lina in Rina's body), and screamed at him to help her, hinting that the girl he's talking about is in grave danger. Naomi Lina once had a friend named Naomi, who Raidon killed in Naomi's wedding massacre, giving Lina a hint that Naomi's death was the start for Raidon's terror. She seemed to have been revived many years later, and Lina seemed shocked at her sudden reappearance, saying that it was impossible because her dead body was burned right in front of Lina so long ago. In the alternate universe of Rina Tomonaga, it may be hinted that Sayori Wakaba is Naomi's reincarnation, as Rina accidentally mistaked Sayori for Naomi, also hinting that Naomi is an ancestor of the Wakaba family. Rina Tomonaga Rina Tomonaga is Lina's reincarnation. When Julie Takeyama (and Juri Kuran) became pregnant with Rina, Lina gave Rina her body and her Trueblood powers, therefore making Rina into a Trueblood and into Lina's reincarnation (as Lina's spirit rests within her). When Rina was a Kuran, Rina may have had some of Lina's personality, as she was a kind, gentle, and very wise little girl, and how she can speak the Trueblood language. However when Rina was brought to the "real world" as Rina Tomonaga, (thanks to Lina so Rina could live a peaceful life) she changed into the foul-mouthed, but pure and innocent girl until she had to live with her horrid foster relatives, creating her into the sarcastic, blunt, and out-spoken girl she is today. Lina often talks to Rina in her mind, giving her advise or taunting her if Rina did something she didn't know she did, much to Rina's annoyance. However Lina seems to care about Rina, calling her her "host" or "human", also often takes control of her body so she can talk to Level E vampires, and sending Rina to the Vampire Knight universe, to the "real world", and back. Rina soon comes to realize the she is the reincarnation of Lina, but she doesn't know that the "annoying voice" in her head is actually Lina. Lina can become motherly towards Rina whenever she is being foul-mouthed, which also annoys Rina. Kaname Kuran Lina may have had some past connection with Kaname, as she wrote in her diary that "Kaname Kuran" and the Night Class students' ancestors stood alongside her against Raidon when he went power-hungry. He was also one of her guards. It is unknown however what relationship Kaname and Lina have with each other, as Kaname doesn't remember in the present time. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters